Blood
by Reacel
Summary: All I Remembered Was Blood. Nothing But Blood. I Hadn't Wanted It To Go Like This, But Sometimes, Life Makes Unexpected Changes And You Can't Do Anything About It.
All I remembered was blood. That was it. Nothing but blood everywhere. I hadn't planned for it to go like this, but sometimes, life takes unexpected changes.

The day had started out so well. That was soon to change. Let's back up a bit.

* * *

It was the fourth of July, and the pups were in the lookout, doing nothing but playing Pup Pup Boogie.

Ryder walked past them noticing how lazy they were being. He made up his mind.

"Pups! We're going to the beach!" he remarked.

All the pups but Rubble cheered.

"Does that mean I have to get up?" he said from the new massage chair that they had installed.

"My guess, would be yes!" Marshall guessed.

The rest of the pups deadpanned.

"Well I guess we should be heading out now!" Ryder excitedly said.

* * *

And so began a _Wondrous_ day where absolutely nothing could go wrong.

It all started when they got in the cars. Chase noticed something was up.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was suspicious enough to be careful.

He slowly turned the ignition. It started. He pulled out of the driveway, rest of the Paw Patrol behind him.

He noticed a red light coming up. Hitting the breaks he expected the vehicle to stop. It didn't.

He hit the breaks harder. He was coming closer.

He started pounding the breaks. Nothing.

He was getting to close. His heart was beating out of his chest.

Suddenly… WHAM!

The cruiser slammed right into an oncoming truck.

His seatbelt held him from flying out.

The vehicle flipped, and flopped, and finally, lay smoldering in a heap.

This was the start of a beautiful day at the beach.

* * *

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

This was all he heard. He could not see.

He was imprisoned in darkness.

Nowhere to look.

Nobody to help.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Nothing to do.

Nobody to turn to.

He tried to escape. He tried as hard as he could.

It wasn't enough.

No one could escape the impenetrable prison of near death.

The rest of the paw patrol had been waiting for what seemed like hours.

The doctor finally approached them.

They all looked up hopefully.

"I don't think you're gonna like this." he said.

Their smiles fell to the ground.

"We don't think Chase will ever open his eyes again." the doctor said in a grave voice.

A tear formed in the eyes of Ryder.

How could it be.

Chase. His Chase. Gone.

His second in command. Gone.

His best friend… Gone.

* * *

It all happened so fast.

He saw a light.

It was so bright. So beautiful.

He stepped towards it.

The pain was intense.

With every step, the thundering pain got worse and worse.

He couldn't go on.

He slunk back further into the darkness.

Through the light, he saw Ryder crying.

He saw Marshall crying.

He saw Skye crying.

For him…

He ran towards the light again.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

Just a little bit further. He just needed to get there.

He could feel a fire go off inside of him with every step.

Every time he staggered back, he felt the lull of peace.

But he wouldn't give up.

His friends needed him.

Skye needed him.

With one staggering step, he was through the light and woke up gasping for breath.

* * *

The pups walked into the room.

This would be the last time they would get to be with him.

They thought back.

Memories flooded them.

Good ones.

Bad ones.

Happy ones.

Sad ones.

But they all had one thing in common.

They were all together.

And they could all feel the snap of their hearts as they came closer to the bed.

Ryder sat down and threw his arms around Chase's neck.

He cried, and cried. And cried some more.

He cried until it hurt to keep crying.

He hurt something.

Groaning.

Only one person in the room could be groaning.

He stood up.

Suddenly another pair of eyes joined the rest.

They soon closed again.

The rest of them held their breath, only relaxing when Chase's chest started to rise up and down.

And then, when they thought they were done, they cried some more.

The doctor stood, with a look of utter surprise on his face.

It soon melted into a smile.

"He overcame the darkness…" he muttered to himself.

Then a little louder.

"He'll be out soon enough."

The rest of the pups rejoiced, before finally leaving the room.

* * *

He awoke. He was gasping for breath, but he did it.

He cried. He was alive.

He turned at the sound next to him.

The doctor was there.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The doctor replied, "The hospital."

Chase thanked him. "Thank's Dr…"

He cut him off. "Smith. But you can call me Chris."

Chase smiled.

"How long… have I been out?"

"Roughly 7 hours."

"And what injuries have I suffered?"

"Would you really like me to list them?"

"Yes please, Chris."

"Well, here we go. Your back paw is broken. 3 of your ribs. You dislocated your collarbone, and suffered a concussion."

"That's about what I was expecting.

They both laughed at this remark.

"Dig my friends come to visit me?"

"In fact, they did! And I say, you gave them quite a scare by opening your eyes."

Chase smiled.

"Now, let's get down to business" Chris said.

"What did you see when you were out?"

Chase looked confused but responded.

"It was dark. But then there was a light."

Chris was nodding to himself.

"I tried to go towards it, but there was a searing pain."

"I finally made it there, and woke up."

Chris was still nodding.

"Not many survive from things like this, you know."

"So am I one of those few survivors?" Chase asked.

Christ just nodded and said, "I am also one of those who made it into the light."

"What kept you motivated." he asked.

"My friends. I just couldn't let them down."

Chris replied with a smile, "I doubt you will."

* * *

 _Thanks So much for reading, and please leave a review for the next chapter!_


End file.
